


Scar

by clare_dragonfly



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is fond of Gibbs' scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Abby’s tongue traces the scar on the inside of his thigh. It is long and twisting, and her tongue makes him groan and clench his fists and bite his lip. “Abbs…” His voice is low, almost pleading, a voice that only she hears.

She doesn’t know what the scar is from. It doesn’t really matter. What matters is here, now, NCIS and her forensics lab at night.

She leaves the scar and moves her mouth up, her tongue sliding along the length of his cock. Her name on his lips disappears into a soundless moan as she swallows him down.


End file.
